A Bloggers Guide to Despair
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: A new killing game season has started. With the mastermind hiding amongst them will they with their combined or fall into despair.
1. Chapter 1

I was never really interested in school. Or anything in general. I had spent most of my life staying inside of my room on the internet, writing my inner most thoughts on a blog. I had some how accumulated a following where I was able to live of it.

Then one day I got an E-mail.

 _Hello, Raven._

 _We are emailing to inform you that we have recently taken an interest in your blog and would like you to attend Hopes Peak Academy for the extremely gifted._

A few days later I find myself standing outside the gates of the academy. I twisted my hair to the side and bit my lip. I can do this. It may be my first public school but what could go wrong? It's not like its going to kill me.

I let out a deep breath and stepped over the threshold.

I woke up to the world shaking around me. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to get my bearings. I reached up to stretch my arms from where they had been folded, but was met with rough wood. I glanced up but couldn't see anything.

Panicking, I felt the immediate area around me. More wood. I was in a box, and it was moving. I hugged my knees close to my chest as I tried to remember what happened before this point.

I must have been starring into the distance for awhile because the box being placed down jerked me out of my mind. I couldn't remember anything.

I screamed. I couldn't help it. I didn't know where I was. I was trapped and I couldn't remember a thing. Tears slid down y cheeks easily and started to create small wet patches on my clothes.

" _Oh no, you woke up to early. Back to sleep."_

In the midst of my screaming I heard a voice. It felt distant but close all at once.

Then I fell into deep oblivion as I was forced into a sleeping state.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I decided to start another dangan fanfic after I finished the latest game today. This will be a SYOC so I hope you are able to send in characters for this story. Ill put the form here and also on my bio so you can copy and paste it :) only accepting characters through PM good luck.**

 **PM Subject: A bloggers guide to despair SYOC – (NAME: Super high school level blah blah)**

 **General-**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (15-18)**

 **Height:**

 **Talent:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Backstory-**

 **History: (I would like this to be detailed. I would like it to include; childhood, how they discovered their talent, how they grew up with this talent, how it affected them in life. Anything else you want to add go ahead :) )**

 **Family: (general description of their immediate family)**

 **Appearance-**

 **Physical appearance: (This needs to be their features along with body type. Please be descriptive as possible.)**

 **Clothing: ( I like how complicated clothing looks but its a bugger to write so try to keep to bling and flare to a minimum. Also this needs to be relevant to their talent)**

 **Special features: (scares, birthmarks ect..)**

 **Personality-**

 **Upfront personality: (how they act in front of people)**

 **Closed doors personality: (how they act when they think no one is looking)**

 **what would they think of the game before a murder occurs?:**

 **what will they think after a murder occurs?:**

 **How do they act towards others?:**

 **Speak: (what do they sound like?)**

 **Habits?: (As you read above y character twists her hair and bites her lip when shes nervous. That's her habit. What are yours?)**

 **Biggest pet peeve?:**

 **Biggest Fear?:**

 **Biggest secret?:**

 **Hobbies?: (what do they do in their spare time, can include talent doesn't have to)**

 **List of likes:**

 **List of dislikes:**

 **Types of people they like:**

 **Types of people they dislike:**

 **Relationships/love: ( Would they have feeling towards a certain type of person? Are they looking for love?)**

 **Quotes: (something they might always say. Like Miu from V3 says crotchrot. Another is degenerate male)**

 **Story-**

 **Their motivation to kill:**

 **Method of killing:**

 **Victim, murderer or survivor? (what you think the outcome for your character is. If its survivor I would need a good reason but not everyone will be a survivor)**

 **Character arc: (how your character grows as the story develops)**

 **Free time event ideas: (for this I would need more than one as its likely you might get more than one free time event, especially if you character makes it further into the story.)**

 **New area unlocked: (how will they explore the new area after a trial?)**

 **Class Trials-**

 **Their reaction to Monokuma telling them about being in a killing game:**

 **Reaction to when a murder is announced:**

 **How they investigate:**

 **How they act during the trial:**

 **Reaction to being accused of being guilty:**

 **Reaction to being accused of being innocent:**

 **Reaction to seeing an execution?:**

 **Execution ideas?**

 **Other: (anything I missed out or information that you want to include that doesn't fit in the above topics.)**

 **I will be accepting 14 characters. 7 boys, 7 girls.**

 **Thank you for reading. Don't forget to follow and review if you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Its cold. That's the first thing I noticed. It wasn't the fact that my face was lying on a metal desk. Or the fact that my fleece night clothes had gone. The room was just freezing.

I let out a breath and watched the small cloud disappear. I sat up and rubbed the side of my head.

Standing up suddenly, the chair scratching the floor behind me before falling, I looked around the room frantically. I have no recollection of this room. I looked down at the clothes I was currently wearing. A school uniform. Blue tartan skirt, white shirt and a cream jumper. All that topped off with a red bow and loose socks up to my knees.

I searched around the room for a few moments, looking under tables and inside desk draws. But nothing seemed odd about the class room, except the bordered up windows. I tried to tug of the coverings but it wouldn't budge and with the little strength I had, it would be useless to try again.

I opened the door and peeked out before stepping into the corridor. The floor was covered in random broken pieces of debris. Along with weeds, moss and vines this place looked abandoned. The hall way stretched on before coming to a sharp turn.

I thought I hit a wall at first, but after looking up I found a very handsome face looking scowling down at me.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly before bowing.

 **Yuudai Saito**

 **Super high school level Bully**

"Look where you're going next time, scum." The soothing voice contrasted with his words so much that I stood up quickly examining his face.

"Are you a student here?"

"How should Yuudai know? He's never seen this place before." And with that he pushed past me and went down the hall where I had just come from.

Rubbing my shoulder I continued to walk down the corridor, biting my lip nervously. The corridor eventually opened up to wider space. Light streamed in from the overhead glass ceiling, making the scattered rocks form shadows on the ground. I rested a hand on one of the columns helping the roof stay up and find old paint and plaster flake off in my hand. The whole place also smelled like must.

Scanning the walls where the doors lay, I saw a faint light peering from under a door frame. I had already had a run in with someone, if there's a light there might be more people. Hopefully friendlier.

Pushing the door open I found what looked to be a school gym before me. Dotted around the room were people, presumably my age but give or take a few years, talking quietly to themselves or standing alone.

Closing the doors softly behind I walked up to the nearest person. As I approached I found that they were much taller, and the size of a small car. He wore grey sweat pants and grey hoodie which tried to conceal and blue t shirt underneath.

"Excuse me, do you know what is happening by any chance?" He looked down at me slowly, as if it pained him to move at all.

 **Furanki Goudi**

 **Super high school level Lazy**

"No," was all he said. I nodded and looked around the room again before turning back to him.

"Do you remember how you got here per chance?"

"No." I nodded before looking somewhere else.

"Thank you for replying."

I walked over to the benches and sat down, gripping the edges before leaning forward and watching everyone. Some more people had come in by now. No one looked liked students. Everyone wore something different, like they were plucked out of their usual routines and dumped here.

I spent some time alone here, watching as a few more people walked in. no one seemed to leave. Probably thinking that if they find others they would get answers. I felt the bench dip besides me and when I looked over I saw a small girl with white hair pulled into a bun. She also wore a long green dress that reached the floor, underneath a plain white shirt. The only thing different about her seemed to be the small little bear on her shoulder. It was half white and half pink and seemed to be asleep.

 **Kana Hojo**

 **Super high school level Listener**

She didn't say anything as she sat down, and the silence that spread between us wasn't awkward. I sighed and leaned back.

"I wish I knew what was going on."

"It seems non of us know what our current situation is." I bolted up and looked at the girl next to me. But she hadn't moved her lips. But now the small bear was awake and staring at me. I glanced closer before it spoke again.

"I cannot talk. When I woke up I found this little robot who will become my voice."

"Ah, that makes it less creepy." she smiled to herself before looking straight forward again.

Aloud bang echoed through the gym, making everyone turn towards the door. The guy I bumped into earlier strolled in and sat himself furthest from everyone. Before doing so he seemed to scowl in our direction,

"Who IS that guy?"

"Yuudai Saito, I ran into him earlier." The robotic voice said for Kana

"Same, but literally." she smiled again before getting up and heading to someone else to talk to.

No more new people came in for awhile so I counted the amount of people. Including me their were sixteen of us. Enough to make a small class if we were students.

" **Welcome students! To the NEW Hopes Peak Academy!"** The voice seemed to echo around the room making all current conversations stop.

I stood up and walked over to where everyone had huddle in the middle of the room. Everyone suddenly wanting to be closer than to be alone.

" **Now, lets get this game started!"**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update even though I haven't got everyone's characters yet. If you have given me your character and I haven't introduced them yet don't worry they will be introduced!**

 **I currently have 5 male and 2 female characters. So only**

 **2 male & 5 female spots remaining. I'd say I will leave the SYOC open for another week before I make and fill the spots myself. So you have until the 5th of February! **

**If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to follow and review and ill see you next chapter.**


	3. Update!

Hey guys! just a quick note for this fanfic. IT IS NOT ABANDONED! I'm currently at uni and in the next few months I will be finishing my first year but I still have a lot of work to do. Also I currently either pulled a muscle in my wrist or sprained it so writing for long periods of time hurts, which sucks because I need to finish essay's.

Positive note, I have half term for the next few weeks so I'll probably find time to write a chapter for this story as my sewing machine is currently gone in for repair.

thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. it does mean a lot to me to read and see all these notifications. I hope you continue to be patient with me.

THANK YOU MY LOVES XXXX


End file.
